100 words a piece
by clafount
Summary: 10 drabbles - exactly 100 words a piece, in response to a song meme on the LJ community "swooping is bad"


**Author's Note:**

These drabbles were in response to a meme in an LJ community.

_Meme Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

However, I didn't follow the third rule. I wanted to make each drabble exactly 100 words (for the fun and challenge of it, I guess) so I spent quite a bit of time editing each one.

**I.**

**Cheers, Darlin'**

**Damien Rice**

_I die when he comes around  
To take you home  
I'm too shy  
I should have kissed you when we were alone_

He sat in the front row—a seat reserved for family. But he was king, and could sit anywhere he wanted. If it were up to him, he'd be sitting on a barstool, drinking until he couldn't remember his name. Or her name.

"In the sight of our Maker, I present to you for the first time: Arl and Arlessa Guerrin.

In his hand he held an old, dried rose. _If only I had given it to her. If only .._. He crushed the flower in his fist and the petals crumbled to the floor as the organ music played.

**II.**

**The Bottom of Everything**

**Bright Eyes**

_We must hang up in the belfry where the bats in moonlight laugh  
We must stare into a crystal ball and only see the past  
And (in)to the caverns of tomorrow with just our flashlights and our love  
We must plunge, we must plunge, we must plunge._

"He _hates_ me…for being me." Solona sat by the fire, arms around her knees.

"I'm sorry." Alistair said. "I… know what that feels like."

"Being a bastard is different from being an abomination."

"You're not an abomination."

"Not yet."

"That's not going to happen. You're…stronger than that. You're… gooder… than that."

She couldn't help giggling. "'Gooder'? Really? What passes for an education in the Chantry nowadays?"

"Don't I get points for trying?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes caught his, and he hastily withdrew his hand and blushed deeply.

"You get a few points."

**III.**

**Half**

**G Tom Mac**

_When you're so convenient he says he does  
But he never will  
Give you the love you feel_

"You smell like someone lit a brewery on fire."

Alistair snorted. "I've heard that before! Good one."

"Where were you?"

"I was…meeting people. Keeping in touch with th' common man. Finding out what they think."

"I honestly don't know why you bother." Anora rolled over and pretended to sleep.

He sat on the bed for a long moment. "No, you really don't," he whispered, sounding a lot less drunk.

With a sigh, he removed his armor and crawled into bed. Within seconds, he was snoring.

_Actually, I understand perfectly, _Anora thought. _I wish you were someone else too, dear husband._

**IV.**

**Daydreamer**

**Adele **

_Looks good when he when he walks, he is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase, but good to catch and he could change the world with his hands behind his back, Oh…  
_

"Look. He's catching the eye of every woman here."

Elissa looked. Sure enough, wherever Alistair passed, women in the marketplace stared.

"Can you blame them? _Look_ at him!"

"Doesn't it make you jealous?"

"He's not looking back, is he?" Elissa asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Leliana watched as Alistair approached. "He only has eyes for you."

"Besides," Elissa took a comically large bite. "Do you really think these Denerim women have my grace and class?" Bits of food fell out of her mouth as she spoke. The women squealed with laughter.

"What are you two giggling about?"

**V.**

**The World At Large**

**Modest Mouse  
**

_Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand.  
I move on to another day,  
to a whole new town with a whole new way.  
_

She leans in for a kiss. He turns his head. "Alistair, for this to work_, I_ don't need to enjoy myself. But you…_do_."

"Fine. But if we could do this with a minimum amount of talking, that'd be great."

"For once, Alistair, we agree."

Afterward, he silently dresses and heads for the door. He pauses. "Assuming this even works... I…thank you." He hurries out.

She leans back in wonderment. For a moment, she feels like she's done something good, even pure. She rubs her hand over her belly. "It's just a happy coincidence that your needs and mine coincided, Templar."

**VI.**

**Almost forgot myself**

**Doves**

_So close...  
You're wasted again  
I know, somehow...  
I lost myself...again_

_Making me high again  
I almost forgot myself again  
It hits me so hard  
It kills me again _

_  
_"We haven't time for this." Sten said.

"We'll make time." Elissa knelt by Arl Howe. "I'm going to skin him alive…"

"Stop," Alistair said, trying to pull her away.

"I'm going to torture you like you've tortured so many…"

Suddenly, she felt an icy blast. "No!" she screamed, as the magical blast killed him where he lay.

Elissa whirled to face Morrigan. "How could you!?"

Alistair grabbed her again, pinning her arms to her sides. She screamed, "Why did you do this!?"

"I stopped you from becoming something you don't want to become." Morrigan said coolly. "Someday, you'll thank me."

**VII.**

**Everything will be alright**

**The Killers**

_I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it  
And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright  
_

Solona stood over Loghain's body. _I don't know if this qualifies as redemption, but it sure feels like justice, _she thought.

She looked at the archdemon. Several soldiers were poking the hulking corpse with their swords.

"Stop that!" The soldiers quickly backed away.

"You there," she shouted at the nearest soldier. "We need to drain this beast's body for his blood. Don't waste a drop. It's _very_ important."

She watched the men work, and remembered her joining ritual, which seemed like years ago.

_Alistair,_ _I'm going to find you. I'm going to make you understand. _

_And everything will be alright._

**VIII.**

**Field Below**

**Regina Spektor**

_I wish I'd see your face below  
I wish I'd hear you whispering low  
But you don't live downtown no more  
And everything must come and go_

_Again the sun was never called  
And darkness spreads over the snow  
Like ancient bruises  
I'm awake and feel the ache  
I'm awake and feel the ache_

Anora thinks I'm falling in love with her, after all this time. I visit her bed often, that much is true—practically every night.

But it's not because I love her. I don't hate her or anything. She's just not…_her. _ I visit her bed because I have to. It's my duty.

I can't have made this sacrifice, I can't have given up the only thing that ever truly made me happy…I can't have done all that for nothing. I _need_ an heir. My duty…

So if Anora thinks I'm in love with her, so be it. Maybe that will help.

**IX.**

**There Once was Love**

**Ingrid Michaelson **

_Just because there once was love  
Don't mean a thing, don't mean a thing  
_

Elissa sat in the keep, going over her paperwork. Her eyes blurred as she stared at the recruitment lists, inventories of supplies, and maps of newly drawn territories spread across her desk. None of it made much sense to her, in her current state.

She started to pour another glass of the Antivan red she'd been drinking since sundown, but thought better of it and simply drank out of the bottle. She was halfway through her second one, and almost numb. The guilt had long since been drowned, but the sadness remained.

_What's a warden good for without a Blight? _

**X.**

**The Reasons**

**The Weakerthans**

_I know,  
You might roll your eyes at this,  
But I'm so  
Glad that you exist._

"I have this dream," Elissa said into Alistair's bare chest.

"…where you're in front of the Chantry, and you're not wearing any pants? And your small clothes are all purple polka-dots? I've had that one."

Elissa laughed. "No, it's better."

"Curiosity piqued. What's this dream then?"

"Get this. There's no Blight."

"Totally with you."

"I visit your Chantry for some reason, and…"

"What? In your dream, I'm still a Templar? That stinks."

"Well, I'm getting to the part where we escape and spend the rest of our days making love on Orlesian beaches…"

"You're right. That _is_ good. Keep talking…"


End file.
